


Say something

by swigswoot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swigswoot/pseuds/swigswoot
Summary: What happens when a mission goes wrong?(Bad summary, I know.)





	Say something

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
Second fic on here!  
Hope you guys enjoy, I didn't want to put a warning for "Graphic Description of Violence" in here, because I think its not really graphic and only one to three sentences long. I didn't describe it too much!  
I really hope you like this because I put a lot of work in it and I am proud of what came out of it.  
Let me know what you think in the comments! :)

“Bucky?”

“Buck, can you hear me?”

“Please say something.”

Steve whispered those words softly, he knew that Bucky probably couldn't hear him and if so, he couldn't manage to speak much louder in case his voice betrayed him. 

But, he thought, the tears streaming down his cheeks already showed that he was crying. 

Bucky's breathing was shallow, almost not there which scared Steve even more. He couldn't loose him. What would he do without his best friend? 

All of this could have been avoided if Steve stayed out of this building. Bucky went after him, trying to get his friend out of there. Steve vaguely remembered that he heard someone shouting his name, but the black dots in front of him made him dizzy and soon enough, he and Bucky were buried under tons of cement. 

Steve lost connection to the team and he believes he has a few broken rips, but none of this mattered now. Bucky was hurt and Steve had no clue what to do. 

“Don't do this to me.”, the man said, another sob shaking his whole body. He was so exhausted, Steve knew that he couldn't give up on Bucky now, he wouldn't let the unconsciousness win again. 

Steves eyes hollowed over Buckys body, he could make out some scratches on James face in the dim light. That was definitely not all of it. 

What if Bucky died? What if they don't make it out of there? What would Steve do if Bucky weren't in his life anymore?  
It was all his fault.  
It was his fault that Bucky layed almost dead in front of him, barely breathing. 

Steve had to admit that he never saw Bucky so peaceful in years. It hurts him to acknowledge it far to late. He should've talked to him earlier, asking if something was wrong. Instead he ignored it, telling himself that Bucky would tell him sooner or later. 

And after a while, Steve started to live with it.  
With Bucky who became a bit more silent as their life's went on. 

There were so many red flags, Steve just never noticed them. Maybe Bucky would be happy in a world without all this stress, without him? 

Steve was sure that this life would be far more peaceful than Bucky current one. 

The man got lost in his thoughts. He had grasped Buckys hand tightly, softly stroking the skin with his thumb and waiting for any symbol which assured him that Bucky was okay. 

“Stevie?” 

A broken, silent whisper broke the silence that was once filled with Steve's seemingly endless sobs. Steve sweared that he was just hearing voices now, but soon enough he was greeted by two very confused looking eyes. 

He couldn't care less about the injurys both of them had, Steve quickly pulled Bucky into his arms, maybe squeezing a bit to tight. Bucky let out a small, silent whimper which made Steve loosen his grib, but still not letting him go. 

“Did I hurt you?”, he asked, mumbled into his friends neck.  
“Just don't..”, Bucky tried to say more, but his throat was so sore. “Not too tight.”, he eventually whispered. Steve understood, letting him go a bit more, so both could look better at each other.

Steve had his eyes drawn to the floor, where Bucky laid a few minutes ago. Blood. There was so much blood. Why didn't Steve noticed it sooner? What had gotten into his mind? Bucky was bleeding all the time Steve was making a mess out of himself? 

“Don't.. Stevie don't look at.” The words were spoken fast, Bucky was really trying to speak little to nothing. Speaking made his throat burn like hell. “Theres... nothing.. you can do..” 

Steve still didn't look away, only after Bucky put a hand on his cheek, turning his head so Steve looked at him. “Its okay.” 

“Its clearly not! What is wrong? Please, let me help you Buck.” Steve trembled, his arms tightening around Bucky, tears streaming down his cheeks again. He can't loose him. 

“You're... You're hurt too.” Why was Buckys first priority Steve? “That doesn't matter.” 

It was silent a few minutes while Steve frantically searched for the wound that caused his friend so much pain.  
He finally found it, which Bucky commented with another painful whimper. 

“Hey, its alright. I'll have to stop the bleeding at least a bit.” With that, Steve pressed a hand against Buckys side. The man sucked in a sharp breath, tears sparkling in his eyes.  
“I know, I know it hurts.. I'm sorry.”, Steve mumbled quietly. Bucky just gave him a weak smile before whispering:

“Stevie.. We... We need to be rea.. realistic. I'm dying... And you know that.” 

No. No no no no no. Bucky can't die. Not here, not now, not when Steve needs him the most. They needed help.  
Where are Natasha, Tony, Clint, Thor and Bruce when you need them?! 

Steve needed to think, they had to get out there as fast as possible, Bucky needed help and Steve too, although he won't admit it right now. 

“You're not going to die, Buck. Not now.” Bucky chuckled quietly which was soon followed by a cough. “Always so.. so stubborn.” A hand was pressed against Steves cheek, slowly stroking the skin underneath it. 

By now Steves hands were red and the bleeding just won't stop. No matter what he did. “Tell me... Tell me what we're doing after this.” 

Steve did. He told him everything he had in mind. Bucky eventually went quiet, he just watched the other man with a weak, sad smile and wiped the tears away that never stopped streaming down his face. 

Steves gaze was stuck at the rocks in front of them while he told Bucky every single thing. 

As the tall man finished and he looked once again down at the other one, he noticed something.  
Bucky's breathing was, again, very shallow and again, almost not there. 

“Don't leave me.”, Steve uttered quietly. He heard a sigh, followed by a quiet 'Thank you, I love you'. 

“Bucky?” 

No answer. 

“Bucky please, I can't get through this without you.”

“Say something... Please..”

The Captain sat there, crying again, all hope lost and shattered. The aching in his heart only got stronger as the seconds passed by. Steves arms were tight around the seemingly lifeless body of his best friend. 

He never thought he would have to witness Bucky dying again. The first time was bad, but now it destroyed him even more.  
Sitting in between the walls of a fallen building, holding the love of his life in his arms and again, he couldn't do a thing about it. 

It was all his fault. 

Steve couldn't cry anymore. He just sat there, holding Bucky and pressing a last kiss to the cold cheek of his best friend. 

That wasn't the worst thing. 

Steve expected the walls to crash over him every minute now, he hoped it would happen. Hoped that it would release him from this nightmare. 

The walls never crashed Steve, but the walls inside of him did eventually as daylight met his eyes.  
They were so close. Bucky was so close to winning the battle against death again. 

“Cap, are you in there?” 

Tonys voice filled the silence around him. Even if Steve wanted to say something, he couldn't.  
Just a few seconds later, his body shut down due to exhaustion. 

Steve woke up even more tired than he was before. Everything that had happened in the last few hours hit him like a prick in the face. 

It was too much. 

Breathing seemed so difficult after loosing someone you love.  
Its like the light of your life was taken away.  
Like they were the oxygen you need to breath.  
The beating of your heart.  
The stars in the dark night sky, which made it seem so much more lovely. 

And after they are gone...  
After they're gone the night sky is nothing more than just planets floating in space...  
The beating of your heart showing you you're still alive...  
The oxygen stands between you and death.  
Without it, you wouldn't be there. 

Everything seemed so dark after Bucky was gone.  
Steve couldn't move, as soon as he opened his eyes, he closed them. 

Being alive now is like a burden. 

He should've died. 

He should lay in a grave, rotting away. 

He should be in hell for causing the death of his best friend. 

Steve opened his eyes once again, expecting Natasha to look at him, maybe showing how worried she is. Saying how sorry she is for what happened. But nobody was there. 

Steve let out a shuddering breath, his cheeks felt wet again. 

“Stevie?” 

It was the same.  
The same voice that said to him in the same tone just a few hours ago that he's going to die. 

It was the exact same whisper which gave Steve so much hope. 

So much hope that they would both survive. 

“Steve... Look.. Look at me.” 

He did, expecting nothing. His mind playing games with him, himself going crazy. 

But as he turned to his right, the same man he saw dying laid next to him. 

The smile he was greeted with wasn't sad and weak anymore, it was bright and happy. His eyes were almost sparkling with joy and they were so lively. 

“Told you... I'm with you till the end of the line.”


End file.
